The Arrival of Gundam 06: Celestial Wings
by Silver Kitsune
Summary: My pet character, Arianna, is back! pairings 1+2, 3+4, 5+A


The club was shaking. Arianna made her way over to the bar and ordered a margritia. 'Whoa, this place is hopping tonight.' She thought as she recieved her drink. Sipping it slowly, she watched the gyrating dancers on the dance floor. A threesome caugh

The Arrival of Gundam 6:Celestial Wings

By Shinigami

The club was shaking.Arianna made her way over to the bar and ordered a margarita. _Whoa, this place is hopping tonight. She thought as she received her drink.Sipping it slowly, she watched the gyrating dancers on the dance floor.A threesome caught her eye as her gaze swept the deck.__Hey, that guy in the middle...he reminds me of Wu-chan!She realized.Then the song "Its All For You," by Janet Jackson came on.Sitting her drink down, she bee-lined for the Wu-chan look-alike, who was dancing with a girl and a young blonde man._

Wufei was having a great time.Winning the bet with Quatre and Duo, he made them dress up and go clubbing with him.Dressed in black leather pants and a jade green metallic dress shirt, Wufei hit the clubs.Duo and Quatre were also enjoying themselves.Wufei's eye was suddenly caught by a figure making its way towards the dance floor.She was stunning.Wearing skin-tight black leather pants and a white mesh top, and her long black hair streaked with gold and aqua and silver, the girl was definitely the center of his attention.

Duo and Quatre looked up as the music changed.Sweeping the room, Duo's gaze landed on Heero and Trowa, who had just entered the building.Touching Quatre on the shoulder, Duo jerked his head in the direction of their teammates.Quatre nodded slightly to acknowledge the message.Sensing something, Quatre turned to Wufei, who was standing rigid beside him.Following Wufei's gaze, Quatre also saw the girl that was making her way to Wufei.Quatre smiled mischievously and tugged Duo away, leaving Wufei on the dance floor alone.

Arianna made her way up to Wufei and asked him if he wanted to dance.

"Su..sure." Wufei stuttered.Arianna leaned back against Wufei.Putting her arms above her head, she let one drop behind Wufei's head.Wufei tentatively wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her back against his chest.Head tucked under Wufei's chin, Arianna smiled._This feels so good.Playing with his short ponytail, she sighed.Wufei felt her sigh and smiled slightly.Letting his hips sway, he led her movements as the beat pounded in their ears._

Quatre looked over at Wufei and the girl."It looks like Wufei is having a good time."

Duo looked over there as well."Damn, that is one hot chick!If I didn't have Heero, I definitely would have fought Wufei for her." 

Heero casually smacked Duo upside the head."Baka!"

"Itai, Hee-chan, that hurt!"Duo rubbed his head.

Quatre gasped suddenly."Wu..Wufei.He just...smiled!"

Duo whipped around and, sure enough, Wufei was smiling."Oi!I think Wufei has gone off the deep end for this one."

Wufei looked up as the music changed.Arianna stirred slightly in his arms.Opening her eyes slowly, almost unwillingly, she gazed up at Wufei."Your a good dancer."She spoke softly, but Wufei heard her.

"Not so bad yourself." He replied, smiling gently. 

"My name is Arianna.It is a pleasure to meet you."Her blue eyes twinkled at Wufei.

_Arianna?Is it possible...?"My name is Wufei Chang, and the honor is all mine."_

Arianna looked at him in confusion."Fei-chan?Is it you?"

"It is, Arianna.Though how we could meet here, of all places, is very unusual."Wufei gaze flicked over at his teammates, who were staring at him with shock written all over their faces.

"So, what have you been up to, Fei?Still playing with Shenlong?"

Wufei's gaze snapped back to her."How do you know about Shenlong, Ari?"

Arianna grinned wickedly."Because Celestial Wings and I have been 'playing around' too.She and I just 'happened' to have met 'the doctors', and they told me to give you some help."She leaned back, resting her head on Wufei's shoulder."I wasn't supposed to inform you of my presence until it was necessary, but I was tired of working alone.Besides, you are going to need me soon, anyway."She looked over at the group Wufei had been staring at."Are they your friends?"she asked.

He nodded."Lets go tell Heero about this."

Arianna walked up to the table."Hello, everyone.My name is Arianna."Quatre beamed at the girl.She was the one that had made Wufei smile.He started to introduce himself but was cut off by Arianna's next remark."I am here to announce to all of you that I know who you are and I know your purpose here on Earth.But you should also know that Celestial Wings is also one the 'little toys of destruction' that those crazy old men made.And those stupid bastards pulled me in on this, for God knows what reason.Since I will be joining you soon on your next trip to OZ, I figured it would be a good time to introduce myself so that you don't blow me up."She smiled at Wufei as he joined the group.

Heero stood up and stated very softly, "Meet us outside.We will talk later at the safehouse."

Arianna smiled and asked sweetly, "Do you want me to bring Celeste?" 

"Please do." 

"Fine."

Duo walked up to Wufei once they got back to their safehouse."Wu-man!What's up with you and Arianna?"

Wufei colored slightly."Arianna and I knew each other back on L-5.She and I were both trained to be Gundam Pilots, but she decided to wait for the next suit and they gave Shenlong to me." 

"So she is an ally?"Heero questioned.

"Of course!She is the best ally we could possibly have right now.Her skills are almost equal to your own, Heero.She just doesn't work well by herself.She needs company."Wufei stopped._Why am I telling them this? _

"Hey, Fei-chan!Gonna come out and greet me?"The smooth alto drifted into the room, startling the occupants.The pilots rushed outside, only to stop short at the sight of Celestial Wings.The navy, aqua, and white gundam was on the MS transport unit.Arianna jumped out of the cab in the front.Whistling softly, she examined the pilots."I thought you two were girls."She pointed at Duo and Quatre.They blushed slightly.

"What?So we lost a bet with Wufei."Duo muttered.

Arianna giggled. "I learned never to gamble with Wufei.He usually wins ."

Chuckling slightly, she twirled around a few times before she pointed to her gundam."Got a place where I can stash her?" 

"Wufei will hide her for you.I need to talk to you for a few minutes."Heero said.Arianna nodded.

As she followed Heero into the house, she called out to Wufei,"Hey, Wu-baby!Stash it somewhere where I can find it, 'kay?"

"So, whatcha wanna talk about?"Arianna asked, flopping down on the plush chair.Quatre and Trowa took a seat on the couch beside her, and Duo and Heero pulled up chairs."First of all, how did you find out about us?"

Arianna grinned, swinging her legs over the side of the chair."That's easy.Master O and Instructor H, plus Doctor G put Celeste together.Master O then gave her to me, with the instructions that I was to not inform you of my presence until I was needed."

Heero nodded."Why did you show up now, then?"Arianna shrugged."I got lonely." _She doesn't work well by herself...needs company. The thought ran through Heero's head as he assessed the situation._

"So, are you and Wufei an item?"Duo asked, leaning forward.

Arianna blushed."No!But we work well together.We were trained at the same time, so that is why we suit each other so well." Quatre looked at her. He sensed that there was something she was not telling them, something personal that had to do with Wufei, but he let it go.

Trowa, meanwhile, was watching Arianna._She seems to fit in well.I wonder why she wasn't here when the war started?"Why didn't you fight in the beginning?"Everyone fell silent.Trowa had a point._

Arianna flushed a bit."I...I didn't want to kill anyone.I was afraid it would kill me, knowing that I caused pain and suffering to those who didn't deserve it.So I waited.When they offered me a way to fight without harming anyone except those that really deserved to die, I took it.I only fight Mobile Dolls.Celestial can distinguish them from the piloted suits.I only kill if necessary."

Trowa's eyes widened."Why do you fight, then?"

She sighed."I fight because it is the only way I can avenge the people of L-5.It is the only way open to me."She leaned against Wufei, unconsciously seeking comfort.

Wufei looked down at her, noticing the lines of fatigue."She isn't going to be able to answer anymore questions tonight.She's exhausted."He looked at Arianna."Ari, when did you last sleep?" 

"About two or three days ago."She yawned."I haven't been able to sleep lately.Wonder why..." she nodded off.

Wufei gently picked her up."I take it that she passed your inspection, Heero?"

Heero nodded."I just received conformation that she is an ally.Although she was not supposed to show up until tomorrow, she is okay."Nodding, Wufei turned and left the room, making his way to the room that was his.Since he didn't share a room with one of the other pilots, Arianna could sleep with him.He placed her on the unused bed beside his and tucked her in. 

"Oyasumi, Ari."Wufei whispered as he left the room.

As Wufei walked back into the living room, he heard the endless chatter of Duo suddenly cease.Surprised, he looked around questioningly, wondering what had shut Minx up.Heero looked up at Wufei and smirked.The confusion on his face was just too hilarious."Wufei, we have a mission.Tomorrow you, Arianna, and I are to destroy an OZ arms depot.This mission is to test Arianna's skill and her limit.We leave at 0500.Agreed?"

"Agreed."

Arianna woke up, gasping._That image...No! Wufei!Don't leave me alone!She shuddered slightly as she gazed around the room. She noted that the clock blinked 1:30am.Her gaze finally came to rest on the other occupant of the room.She smiled as she caught the look on his face.__He looks so kawaii when he is asleep... Softly, so as not to wake Wufei, she slid out of bed and exited the room.Arianna swiftly made her way to the hanger where her gundam was being stored._

As she entered the room, she heard the click of a safety lock being unarmed.Ari grinned."And a good evening to you, too, Heero Yuy."Slowly she turned around, facing Heero.As he stared at her, she assessed the potential threat of the boy before her._Hmm....one gun, weak stance, open holes in his guard.No prob. She smirked and held her hands up."Would you please put the gun down?I was just checking on Celestial before the mission."_

Heero considered this, then accepted and dropped the gun."What are you doing up so late?You are going to up at 0500 for a mission." 

Arianna smiled grimly."I was having nightmares, ok?Give me a break.I'm not perfect like some people.When I have nightmares, I usually come and sleep in Celeste's cockpit.Now that you know my secret, goodnight."Climbing into Celestial's cockpit, she settled down and fell asleep, a small smile on her lips.

"Rise and shine, Sleeping Beauty."A soft voice whispered in her ear.

Ari grumbled and shifted, muttering, "Go way, Fei-chan, I'm still sleepy."Wufei, undeterred by that little problem, shrugged and started to tickle Arianna very gently.Soft giggles could be heard as she sluggishly tried to escape the wriggling fingers.

Finally, she opened her eyes and glared at the person who had woken her up."Damn it, Fei, I was having a nice dream."

Wufei smirked."Get up, grumpy.We have a mission." 

"Wha...what!_KUSO!!!"Arianna shrieked as she sprang out of the cockpit and hastily jumped off the service ramp, and raced towards the bathroom._

Heero stuck his head into the hanger."Was that Arianna I just saw?"

"Yup."

Heero shook his head."How did she ever complete a mission?"

Wufei grinned and crossed his arms as he replied."That's easy.She always had an alarm clock nearby."

Heero shrugged."Whatever.Let's get going."As they readied their gundams, Wufei wondered about Arianna._Even though I know she's good, what if she gets hurt?What if… Wufei shook his head vehemently.__That attitude is not going to help Arianna._

"I'm ready!"Arianna sang out as she ran back into the hangar.She had stolen Duo's flight suit.Her hair was up in a braid and her face was devoid of makeup.Jumping up into Celestial's cockpit, she began the preliminary check and started warming the engines up.

"Let's rock!"She cried over the communications link as she launched.

Wufei and Heero cracked a grin, even as Heero replied in a toneless voice, "Roger that."


End file.
